


Break-in (August x Chuck)

by thestrangersmemes



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: 1960s, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Halloween, Hugging, M/M, One Shot, Short, closeted homosexuality, hope yall like it tho, idk how i feel about this, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes
Summary: Chuck had to make sure his man Auggie was okay after all that Sarah Bellows nonsense.





	Break-in (August x Chuck)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first SSTID fic!! its short as hell and really just fluffy nonsense but these two were so cute in the movie i couldn’t not ship them!!! if u find any grammar/formatting errors LMK!!!

“Auggie?”  
Chuck’s voice echoed through the main corridor of August’s family home. It bounced off the walls and vibrated through the floor. Chuck slowly crept through the front door, it creaking softly as he tip-toed through the hall. He approached the living room. Normally, the television would be blaring, and familial conversation would take place, but tonight it was just silence. The empty sofa sat alone, paper jack o’lanterns strewn on the wall were mocking it’s loneliness with their black smiles. Chuck slowly turned the corner to the hallway leading to the bedrooms.  
“Auggie?” He called out softly again, worried. As he slowly walked by he glanced out one of the windows, observing neighboring houses that still had bright orange spheres glowing on their porch. Halloween had ended hours ago, but the charm was still there. Chuck looked back, he was nearing the end of the hallway now.  
“Aug-"  
Chuck’s words were cut off when a door next to him swung open, and a form appeared. It was a shadow, standing in the doorway.  
“What the hell?” it asked in a familar, snarky voice.  
“Oh, thank God, Auggie!” Chuck rushed over to the other boy, enveloping him in his arms and nearly knocking him to the ground.  
“Chuck? What are you doing?”  
“I’m sorry!” Chuck was pressing his face into the taller boy’s torso. “I needed to make sure you were okay after the whole Sarah Bellows thing earlier.” He exhaled. “Didn’t want a spooky spirit to get to you before I could.”  
“Psssh, I’m fine, spider-man.” August reassured him, softly massaging the back of Chuck’s head with his fingertips.  
“Shut up, Pierrot.” Chuck giggled.  
They still stood in the doorway, wrapped in a tight embrace. A brief moment of silence passed between them as August reached down to press a kiss to Chuck’s forehead. The top of Chuck’s head tickled as he felt August’s baby mustache hairs brush against his skin.  
“You know, my parents will kill me if they find out about this.”  
“Them damn hommashexuals!” Chuck mocked August’s father, eliciting a laugh from August.  
“We’ll just have to keep it secret. It’s 1968, we’ll never be seen as equal.”  
Chuck nodded. “I’ll still love you though, Auggie.”  
August chuckled. “I know you will, dweeb.”


End file.
